


Love Sacrificed at Hand

by booksnerdharrypotter



Series: percy angstson [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Camp Half Blood, Death, Sadness, fight to the death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksnerdharrypotter/pseuds/booksnerdharrypotter
Summary: Family, friends, enemies. It all comes down to a few simple words, which can change your life- and the lives of others- forever. Jason Grace was a hero. However, when faced with an impending doom, Jason and the others around him must make a decision that could change them forever.





	

"Praetor, be reasonable." Chiron said exasperatedly. "It was not an intention of ours to destroy your city, yet a plan of the enemy to divide our forces, thus leading them to victory."

"We demand compensation Chiron, it is the way of the warrior, the way of the legion. We cannot let our friendship with you cloud our judgement; our loss must be provided for." replied Reyna, a determined look in her eyes.

At first, Jason had been shell-shocked. He hadn't expected the Romans to barge in demanding the compensation for burning up new Rome. Except, as he began to think about it, Jason realised that that is exactly want they would do; of course the legion would demand it, they would want payment for the destroying of their city, their home.

Although, Jason knew exactly want the Romans would inquire as a payment option; something he definitely couldn't give up. It pained Jason to think about it, to lose what they had forever- it would be too much.

Frank interrupted Jason's thoughts. "Reyna, maybe we can have a think about this. Let us go settle in our beds, and suss it out in the morning. You're thinking irrationally-"

"I am not thinking irrationally, Praetor. We cannot let the legion go without, we must have our payment."

Jason sent a worried glance to Annabeth, who he knew was thinking about the same thing he was. He could tell that Annabeth knew what the payment was; what they would  _all_  would lose.

Reyna and Frank had arrived at Camp Half Blood about two hours ago, and had only just sought out Chiron to explain the situation to him. Jason and Percy had come along because they were ex- praetors, and Annabeth because she was the brainy one of the pack. Percy had flat out refused the payment for the destruction of New Rome, but he had been quickly hushed up.

It was quite a sullen event, as none of them, not even Reyna, wanted to have this conversation.

Snapped out of his reverie by the sound of the door slamming shut behind Reyna, Jason decided that maybe he could pay the price, he had hurt Reyna enough already, and would announce his decision at the campfire that night.

He walked back to his cabin in silence, hoping to not meet any one along the way. It was a bit of a trek from the Big House to the Zeus' cabin, as Jason tried to march his way through trees, grub and dirt. Arriving at his cabin to find that no one was there, Jason opened the door silently, and walked in. The cabin was exactly as he left it, his bed behind the large statue of his father, and the pictures still from Thalia's minimal time in there.

Jason sat on his bed, and reached under the frame, pulling out a roughly carved wooden box. Opening the box, Jason look down at its contents. Inside were a few measly possessions, including some old photos, his old praetor badges, a SPQR t-shirt, and a slightly crumpled letter.

This letter was a letter to Reyna that Jason had written during his stay on the Argo II. After meeting with Reyna, and then the bombing of New Rome, Jason had time to think. He thought about how badly he had treated his lifetime friend, by coming into Camp Jupiter  _with a new girl_. Reyna eyes had flashed with hurt, and her voice was tense, yet Jason had completely ignored it.

_Dear Reyna,_

-He had written-

_I'm sorry for all I've done. I was, in the simplest way possible, a complete and utter dick. I took our friendship for granted, and it was something I wish I never did. Years of friendship, gone and wasted, all because of me. Yes, I lost my memories, but that was no excuse. I should have apologised to you, and owned up for what I've done; but I didn't, for I am- and always will be- a coward._

_This letter is in no way I can express my true sorrows and guilt to you, Reyna, yet writing this is the only way I can. I'm scared of the way in which I'll once again see the hurt flash in your eyes, the way I'll see you break down, yet slowly build yourself up._

_I know you'll keep going on, and I know you'll stay with the legion, no matter how much pain you are in. Your loyalty lies with the legion, yet sometimes your loyalties must lie with yourself. Reyna, do not work yourself so much, that you begin to break away from who you truly are. I hate to hurt you in this way, yet I am happy I found Piper. She made me realise that I mustn't forget myself and who I am, yet to take the time to find myself when I am dividing my loyalties too much. Do not forget who you are Reyna, for that is doing nobody any good._

_I believe that's why I treated you so terribly, I forgot myself, and in turn, who my true friends really are. Leo, Percy, Frank are like my brothers; Hazel and Annabeth are like my sisters, and Piper my girlfriend. Yet, Reyna, you were my long lasting friend, the one I could trust with everything._

_We had our walks out in New Rome, drinking hot chocolates in the gardens, and our childish sleep- overs in each other's apartments. I ruined that, Reyna, with my stupidity and my idiotic antics._

_I was never strong like you were, and it deeply pains me to see you like this._

_No letter, nor apology is ever going to make up for what I have done to you, yet I'm hoping this will be the first step to going back to what we had. It never will be like that again, yet I can only hope._

_It was not my intention to cause you this pain, and I am so, so sorry I have. I do not expect forgiveness, only just for you to know how sorry I am._

_I have wounded you on the inside, which is the worst type of pain inflicted. Nobody can see it, yet it is still there. It is just working its way through, slowly ripping your very soul to pieces._

_When I was at Camp Half Blood after the quest to save Hera- or Juno- I painted this picture in my mind of what it would be like when we came to get Percy from Camp Jupiter. You were in it, Reyna, right at the very front-line. We hugged, and everything was forgotten, as if we'd never been apart. Yet, I think back on that now, and I notice how ridiculous I was._

_You cannot begin to undo heartbreak and pain like that in an instant. It takes weeks, months, years of work and hardship to undo that sort of agony, and I was stupid for thinking that none of that would matter as soon as I laid my eyes on you._

_Reyna, I never had those feelings of love for you, they were more so the feelings of a confidant, and a friend. I can see now that if I had not been first sent on that mission with Piper and Leo, that we could have been together, and that those feelings of mine would have developed from friend to loved one, but we can't always change the work of the Fates._

_Fate is not always kind, and is has not been kind to you, Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano. I still remember you when you were just a youngling, tired and full of sprite. We became friends, and those memories still make me laugh to this day. I hope we can make one another laugh like that again._

_Forgiveness is a road of hardship, yet for those who set their minds to it, it is but a simple thought._

_Yours in loving memory,_

_Jason._

His mind set, and his goal held firm, Jason closed the letter back up, and put it in the pockets of his denim shorts. He touched the photos of him and Thalia, and then slowly placed the wooden box back under his bed.

Dinner that night was a sorrowful event. Jason sat by himself at the Zeus table, because although Thalia was there, she sat with the rest of her sisters at the Artemis table.

There couldn't be thicker tension in the air, Jason thought, as he slowly played with his food, not really focusing on eating it.

Percy and Annabeth were sharing knowing looks, while Reyna and Frank said nothing at the guest positions at the table with Chiron.

Wishing that the camp goblets could provide him with alcohol for some sort of reverie for his pain, Jason sculled down the rest of his Coke, which quickly refilled itself. As the steak on Jason's plate kept moving from one end to the other, the conch horn was sounded for the next activity- the campfire.

The campers began putting down their cutlery, and quickly jumping of the chairs to get good seats at the campfire. Meanwhile, Jason took his time getting of his chair. He set down his cutlery and slowly hopped of his chair.

"Come," Chiron called to Jason, who hadn't noticed the old centaur was still standing there, waiting. "We must go and face the inevitable."

Jason nodded, and pushed his glasses up further onto his nose. Chiron trotted on ahead, while Jason waddled behind.

As soon as Chiron- and then behind him Jason- had arrived, the Apollo campers jumped up to the front and began to lead the demigods and hunters alike, in song. Smores were passed along, but Jason declined; he was not in the mood for such sweets. Piper leaned over to him and murmured a quiet "Are you okay?" Jason could only nod, and Piper placed her hand in his. The fire tonight was a deep ember and golden colour, yet there were slight flecks of purple and black within no doubt created by the impending decision held on a few of the minds.

As soon as the camp had finished a round of 'This Land is Minos' Land,' the Apollo cabin once again sat down, and Chiron stood up.

"Campers, we have with us, as you no doubt know, the praetor's of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata. We invite Praetor Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano and Praetor Frank Zhang forward, to address us." There was a slight smattering of applause from a few of the campers, yet none from most of the older ones.

"It is no wish of ours to be here under these circumstances," Reyna began, her voice slithering into every crevice of the surrounding area. "Yet, the legion demands that we come forth for compensation. We have had our home destroyed, the very heart of our own creation. New Rome was destroyed by one such of your own, even though under the will and control of another. It has been voted upon by the Senate of New Rome, to come here to your very own camp, and demand that we have payment.

"Praetor Zhang, if you will."

Frank stepped forward, almost timidly and afraid. "As much as it pains me to do so, I, as Praetor, must hereby announce the conditions in which we require payment. The Legion has requested that after compensation has been payed, the two camps shall henceforth band together, and act as one. We will both be able to request the help of one another in times of threat and need, with no fighting between ourselves. Do you not accept, then this will be considered an act of war, and we will henceforth disband as enemies. Do you, as a camp, willingly accept the claims made by that of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata?"

Every head including Chiron's and his own, Jason noticed, seemingly turned to Annabeth and Percy, who had stood up. With a quick glance at each other, they said in sync,

"We do."

Although Jason knew what was to come, he wished it wouldn't. The pain and the heartbreak began to sink in, but he had to keep strong, keep brave. It was almost as if Percy and Annabeth had sold out their friend, yet Jason knew they hadn't, they had made a tough sacrifice for the camp.

Reyna once again stepped forward, and began to speak. "As discussed, the leaders of both camps have come to an agreement. In no way have personal opinions and feelings have come into the making of the decision. Campers, the Twelfth Legion Fulminata has requested the life of Leo Valdez in compensation for the destruction of New Rome."

A hushed silence fell upon the camp, nobody moved, nobody spoke. Then, a yell pierced the night.

"No." Jason said, catching the eye of everyone's attention.

"No?" Reyna replied. "You of all people, Jason Grace, should know what it is like when the Legion is demanding and dependent on something. Do you take on yourself the call of war? Will you be the one who puts the life of your family and friend's in danger? What will it be, Jason Grace, the sacrifice of one? or the loss of many?"

Jason held still, his gaze unwavering, and his hand roughly clenched on Leo's shoulder. "No, in the stead of Leo Valdez, I sacrifice myself in the name of the gods."

If it was possible, the silence level in the camp seemed to descend to a level unheard of. Jason could see Reyna flinch slightly, and the pain in her eyes, yet all she did was nod.

"Very well, Jason Grace. At the crack of dawn, we leave for New Rome. Fight, and you call upon war. Run away, and you call upon the absolute destruction of Camp Half Blood."

As the campers- Greek and Roman alike- began to head for their respective cabins, Jason sat down and placed his head in his hands. He could hear Leo and Piper talking to him, yet he made no mention of it. After what seemed hours and hours, yet was only a few minutes at most, Jason felt himself falling asleep. Slowly, he took himself to bed, and lay there, thinking.

He had done it,  _he had done it._  Jason had sacrificed himself for his friend who had already sacrificed so much. It was going to hurt saying goodbye to his, well  _family_ , yet he would do it. He would do it for the good of the camp, like any worthy hero would do. Jason would pass his letter on to Reyna, asking her to read it after his impending doom.

When he finally fell asleep, Jason tossed and turned the whole night, as if his body knew it would be his last.

At the crack of dawn, Jason awoke to the light reaching every inch and crevice of his cabin. He knew what was to come, should he get out of bed, and Jason really didn't want that. However, he had made his decision, and he would stick with that.

Jason quickly informed the person at the door that he was going to get dressed. It was a thought that hadn't really crossed his mind- what do you wear on the day you're going to die? While ruffling his hair as he thought, Jason finally decided on wearing his usual Camp Half Blood t-shirt and jeans; nothing special, yet entirely reminding him of his home.

Making sure that the apology letter was in his pocket, Jason walked to the door, and opened it to find Frank standing there. "Ugh, come, I guess."

Although Frank and Jason hadn't been very close, over time, they grew to be brothers. It was Jason who deducted himself from position as praetor, so that Frank could take over and save the day. It wasn't anything like the bond Jason and Leo had, but they were closer enough for the current ordeal to hurt them both.

"I'm sorry. I would never wish this anyone... including Leo." Frank said solemnly as they slowly walked up to Thalia's tree. Jason hadn't really thought about how Thalia would be taking this- to lose her brother again...

Finally approaching the pine tree, Jason noticed just how many of his friends- no,  _family_ \- had come to say goodbye. Percy and Annabeth were there, trying to stay strong, yet Jason could see how heartbroken they actually were. Leo wouldn't meet Jason's eyes, staring instead at the hard, earthen ground. And,  _Piper._  How it hit Jason like a whirlwind- Piper was there, being held back by Leo, while mouthing the word "no", over and over. Silent sobs racked her body, while she had begun falling ever closer to the ground.

"Cuff him," Reyna said, not unkindly; motioning to one of the other two Romans who had come. It was Dakota, Bacchus' son, who mouthed a silent "I'm sorry." Dakota took out a piece of rope out of his pocket, and tied it around Jason's hands, gently behind his back.

 _"No!"_ Piper screamed, her voice piercing the morning air.  _"No, I won't let you take him! No!"_

Jason heart broke, he couldn't stand to hear Piper's screams, it hurt so, so much. As he was being marched towards the car that was at the end of the drive, Jason took one glance back at his friends, and wished he hadn't.

Tear stricken, sobbing, and pain.

So, much  _pain._

A week ago, if Jason had asked himself how he would die, sacrificing himself in the name of Rome wasn't an option. In fact, there would've have been two preferable ways to die. One being sacrificing himself during a war, dying a true hero's death; or two, being able to die at old age, after a life with Piper, and his family.

Around the bend, and down the drive, Jason was lead to the car that the Roman's had used to transport themselves to the transpiring camp. He began to wonder just how far away they had parked, when the snapping of a stick behind them, stopped him in his steps.

"Come. Keep walking." Reyna ordered, briefly turning around to assess what had caused Jason to stop. The latter, however, did not start moving again, not until he was tugged on by Dakota.

"Stop." A voice called behind them, yet Jason seemed to be the only one who heard. "I said  _stop!_ "

A silvery arrow came from behind the small group, aiming for Reyna, who - in the nick of time- turned around and caught it by the shaft. Eyes blazing, the female praetor turned around, and asked, "Who do you think you are?"

The figure stepped out of the darkness, and Jason recognised her instantly. "Thalia Grace, and I am  _not_ letting you sacrifice my brother."

"Thalia-" Jason called, trying to quieten his sister.

"Shut it," Reyna called, "I will not hesitate to bound your mouth."

Jason was quite surprised at the harshness in Reyna's tone, especially to him of all people. Jason's attention, however, was quickly diverted to his sister, who still stood there, in Hunter's clothes, with bow and knocked arrow, poised at the ready. When Thalia spoke again, her voice was steady and firm.

"I will not let you sacrifice my brother, not for a cause that was not his, nor any of our fault. If it is blood you Romans want, blood you shall get. For in place of my brother, I will give you the choice of a fight, a fight to the death."

"And whom shall it be between? Myself and you? That is hardly a fair fight, I beat you easily last time."

"Than if it is me who must die, I must face my death."

In one day, Jason had never had so many twists and turns. Just this morning, he was to face his own death, but now he was to face the impending death of his sister.

Of course, it was always sad when a friend or loved one died, but when it was your own flesh and blood, it was an entirely different matter.

No matter whether they were your enemies nor friends, Jason thought, it was hard to lose your relatives.

After the decision had been made, Jason had been relieved of his bounds. As fast as he could muster, Jason ran up to Thalia and hugged her. He felt like he was just a young child again; safe, warm, and loved.

"Thalia, I can't lose you." Jason whispered, refusing to let go of his older sister.

"You'll be okay. Keep yourself safe, and keep your family close to you. Don't let them go." Thalia replied, holding back any form of liquid seeping from her eyes.

"But you're my family, too..."

"Then keep hope, because I shall not go down without a fight."

Thalia was unsure about her ominous death. Of course, she knew why she had chosen to fight against Reyna; she couldn't just lose her brother all over again. As soon as she had said those fateful words, Thalia knew she was going to die- she had fought the Praetor before, and had imminently lost.

The rules of the fight had been decided on- weapons, armour and shields were allowed, while it being a battle to the death. Thalia had known that Reyna would not back down from a fight, and would've been confident that she would win.

Sitting down on Zeus' Fist in the middle of the forest, Thalia had expected no one to be able to find her, but she was not in the gods' favour. A snapping of a twig, and the crushing of pine needles alerted Thalia to the presence of people walking in her rough direction. Not long later- only after a few minutes- four people walked into the clearing; Jason, Annabeth, Percy and  _Reyna._

"Hey," Annabeth said, pulling Thalia into a gentle hug. Thalia closed her arms around Annabeth's waist, and could only nod- speaking seemed too hard. Percy and Jason, seemingly feeling left out, waked up to the girls, and joined the group hug. None of them wanted to let go, yet Thalia knew that she was going to have to, lest she gives up the fight, and causes war between the camps. Pulling away from the others, Thalia looked up to see Reyna look at her. They stared into each other's eyes, brilliant blue into startling brown, and they both felt  _something_. It was almost like a pull, a rare force.

Neither of the two girls had ever felt a connection like this- it was an abnormal and alien feeling. Thalia had begun to think about it, it couldn't be  _love_ , could it? However, as soon as the thought entered her mind, Thalia dismissed it. No, it couldn't be more than a bond, to protect and to serve a friend.

The feeling didn't go away, and neither did the thoughts clouding Thalia's mind.

It wouldn't matter anyway, Thalia thought, because she was a Hunter, a Hunter with an impending death.

Shaking her head from her befuddling thoughts, Thalia walked up to Percy.

"Take care of her for me," she whispered, nodding her head in Annabeth's rough direction.

"Hey, don't give up hope yet. We all believe in I you," Percy replied, pulling his immortal cousin into a hug.

"Yeah, right. Love you, Kelp for Brains."

"Love you, too, Pinecone Face."

Thalia then walked over to Jason, who she could see was steadily trying to hold back tears behind his glasses. At least she wouldn't have to lose her brother again, Thalia reflected grimly, taking him into a rough hug as well.

There was no need to orally communicate, it was just enough to be holding one another and be in each other's presence.

Last- but not least- Thalia walked over to Annabeth, who had small tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'll be rooting for you the whole time." Annabeth muttered, trying to stay strong.

"'Beth, I know I'm not going to make it, but know that I'm going to fight until the very end."

"No, Thals, I believe in you-"

"No, there is no point in telling lies, I can only fight until death."

"I can't lose you, too..."

Thalia pulled Annabeth into a hug. "Sometimes the hardest things in life are having to give up what you love."

Jason was dreading the ever persistent conch horn, signalling the ready for the fight. As soon as it came, however, he walked over to the amphitheatre- he had to be there for his sister.

Taking a seat next to Leo and Piper, Jason sat as rigid as possible. Piper, noticing this, took Jason's hand within her own, and gave it a small squeeze.

Once everything was settled down, Chiron and Frank walked forward to address everyone.

"Thank you, campers." Chiron started, nodding his head in a timely fashion. "This very morning, we had a large turn of events. Instead of the... sacrifice of Jason Grace, we now have a battle to the death. To settle the payment for the destruction of New Rome, we have Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano and Thalia Grace battling it to the death, in place."

Frank stepped forward, "The rules of battle. Contestants are allowed a weapon of their choice, a shield, and a breastplate. All godly powers are allowed, while any help from spectators is forbidden. Competitors, at the ready."

From the sides of the amphitheatre walked in Reyna and Thalia, both looking grim and bleak. Reyna with her imperial golden spear, and Thalia with her own spear. The two of them- Hunter and Praetor alike- stood in a ready stance. At the sound of the conch horn, the two began fighting.

It was a whirlwind, almost impossible to see anything that was happening.

_Stab, parry, block, Stab, parry, block._

It was a repeating pattern, over and over again.

_Stab, parry, block, Stab, parry, block._

And then, the whirlwind of dust and fighting had stopped within an instant. Jason saw one figure under the other, and noticed with horror that his sister had been overpowered.  _Oh gods_ , Jason thought,  _no!_ He knew just how it was going to end, and so did everyone else, it seemed- there was only silence to be heard.

"I'm so, so sorry." Jason seemed to hear Reyna whisper. "I'm sorry, but in the name of Rome, I have to do this."

"Do it," Thalia whispered back. "Take care of them for me."

Reyna nodded her head, and plunged her spear into the depths of Thalia's heart. The light went out of the girl's sparkling blue eyes, and Jason's heart went numb.

Chiron flicked his tail and cried out in a saddened voice, "We need a shroud for the Daughter of Zeus."


End file.
